


The Day When They Discovered Frostiron (for the lack of a better title) 5+1

by HayashiYuri



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1, Alternate Universe - Human, Characters to be added, M/M, Supermodel Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayashiYuri/pseuds/HayashiYuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would've guessed that Tony Stark, the genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist decided to settle down with a drop dead gorgeous MAN.<br/>Human AU</p><p>5 times people aren't happy with Frostiron and 1 time where a family/friend was happy for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thor Borson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my headcannon, Thor is a very overprotective brother. VERY overprotective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this up at [Thor kinkmeme](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=33325461#t33325461) about a year ago. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes made are mine. (obviously)

Christmas was when Stark Tower was showered with red and green LED lights from top to bottom; when the interior of the Stark Tower was decorated with the exact theme as its exterior with a splash of gold all over; when Pepper Potts, Mr Stark’s personal assistant, had her hands full with a very excited billionaire;  and it was when all Avengers gather together for a celebration and a closure for the year.

Christmas also meant surprises for everyone from Tony Stark, who delights in surprising people in both good and bad ways, depending on his mood. This year, however, was a surprise no one will ever forget, especially one blond muscle-bound supermodel from Norway.

Thor was delighted to attend Tony Stark’s annual Christmas party, especially when he was informed by the host himself that this year’s party was exclusively, VIP-ly, private. It was shocking, really, since he know his friend is extremely fond of basking under the media's _(and literally everyone's)_ attentions.

He got another shock _(a shock of his life, obviously)_ when he saw his precious baby brother holding hands with the infamous playboy.

Tony Stark, world famous playboy and manwhore _(mind him, he WAS angry and bias)_ , is courting his brother? How atrocious! Such idea must not be encouraged and must be squashed before his seemingly fragile and delicate brother was hurt.

He walked his way towards the pair and bodily separated both of them. He squared his shoulder and glared as menacing as he could at Tony Stark, threatening him with body harm if he dared to hurt his brother.

That was when all attention was drawn to them. Thor was still huffing his breath down Tony’s neck and glaring at him when he heard a sigh as well as a very loud facepalm behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Thor a supermodel. *sniggers*


	2. Pepper Potts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper Potts deserves a medal, and probably a huge salary rise.

When Thor was shouting and threatening Tony Stark with a look of murder in his eyes, Pepper had to control her urge to cry _(because it’s Christmas for pete’s sake and whycantheleavemealone)_. She shook her head and sighed, resigning to the fact that, yes, she now has things to settle. Again.

But when she caught phrases of “brother, court, partner” together in one sentence, she almost fainted on the spot because, really, was that not enough of a PR nightmare?

Before she reached them, the lights in the room dimmed, leaving a spotlight on top of the host and her boss. He continued with a speech about how he met such wonderful being, a creature born with grace and intellect all warp together in a pretty package. How the said being had been a part of his life for the past five months and how a Loki Borson had changed him for the good; no alcohols, no midnight clubbing and definitely no more one night stands. Her boss then grabbed the hands of the man beside him, kissing the poor man on the lips.

The spectacle made her drop her jaw for the first time in her life. The Tony Stark wanted to settle down? _THE_ Tony Stark? If this was a joke from her boss, she was so gonna resign the moment he claimed it a joke.

A minute passed. Two minutes passed. Five minutes. Ten minutes and Tony was still holding the man’s hand. Fine. So it was not a joke then.

By the looks of it, Tony was extremely captivated by Loki. After settling with the fact that her boss just came out of the closet and admit he is a gay AND has a boyfriend for five months, Pepper took a good look at the guy who captured her boss’s heart, Loki.

Tall and lanky but had really defined lean muscle if his well-fitted suits had anything to say about it. He was also pale with dark hair ascending to his waist, a contrast with Thor even when the latter claimed their brotherhood were genuine. Though pale as he was, Loki had a light colour to his cheek, especially when Tony got more physical, ignoring the indignant outburst from said partner’s brother. But the best thing that Pepper loved about him was his eyes, two huge crystals with a mixture of blue and green under different lighting. The eyes were gem-like and teary, giving the man a softer and vulnerable look. No wonder Thor was so overprotective over his brother. Absentmindedly, Pepper wondered how many times did those eyes got the owner out of trouble.

However, no matter what, Loki Borson was now under her observation. No matter what the brother claimed, Pepper knew that much about human nature and she will make sure that her boss would not be cheated for his money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....oops?


	3. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ex-boyfriend Steve made an appearance and wasn't too happy with Stark's revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 2-year-ago-brain was rebelling against exams and assignments when I was writing this chapter. Hence, the ooc!Steve that I cringed every time I read.
> 
> Un-beta'd so.. 
> 
> whelp...

When the commotion with Tony’s seemingly new, hot and controversial boyfriend just started, Steve was trying his best to drown himself with vodka, whiskey, beer and everything else mix together.

It was not his fault he could not share the same happiness his friend, Tony Stark, felt, especially when said friend’s boyfriend was his ex-boyfriend, Loki Borson.

The sight of Loki pulled him towards another of his memory, when the dark-haired Norwegian was still his to kiss; his to hold; his to cherish and his to love.

_Loki was ever the mischievous one, playing his usual daily mischief on Steve when Steve snapped at him as he finally crumbled under the weight of stress the military gave him. Loki was stunned for a moment and Steve could not blame him now. He never deny Loki’s penchant for mischief the moment he knew the intention behind it: Loki wanted happiness and laughter for everyone and himself. So when he snapped at Loki, the green-eyed teen awkwardly tried to lighten up the tension but instead, earned a punch to his jaw for the effort. In turn, he slapped Steve across his cheeks with tears running down freely._

_That night, Thor rushed from New Mexico to Brooklyn and took his 17-year-old brother away from him, muttering about abusive boyfriends and all. He could not blame Thor for wanting to protect Loki from him. Who wouldn’t when they saw the huge innocent green eyes wet with tears and a large knuckle-shaped bruise on his porcelain skin? He also could not blame Thor for swinging a fist at him, the impact so huge it sent him flying to the ground with an extra dose of bloody nose._

Over the course of 5 years, Steve had outgrown certain of his attitudes and definitely fixed his temper. While he had many chances with both males and females alike, he could not forget Loki, the love he had when he was 25 years old and the same love he threw away just because he could not keep his temper in check.

Drowning another shot of who-knows-what, Steve stood up and straightened his jacket. If he could not take care of Loki any more, he damn well would **_make_** Tony cherish the green-eyed Norwegian. Even if he had to face Thor’s disapproving glare and Loki’s disappointed smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews or comments are welcomed. (I don't mind people pointing out any mistakes made as I'm sure I made tons of it)


	4. Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has a grudge against a certain brunet. For a good reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack-ish.

Clint Barton hated parties. If it was not for his girlfriend, Natasha, he would have packed an overnight duffel bag and shipped himself off to another country the moment Tony Stark announced that EVERYONE was required to attend his annual private Christmas party.

Even when it was a private party where only friends were invited, Clint was still really adamant in attending the party. It’s not the crowd, but the talk that comes together with all friends-related party. If given a chance, Clint would have muted himself physically so that no one would expect him to respond to any kind of idiotic talk, especially the kind of idiotic talk that revolved around the highlight of tonight, Tony Stark’s latest conquest, Loki Borson.

Clint Barton was not known for his kind and even temper, of course. With a girlfriend like Natasha, he’ll have to have a certain fiery side to be able to attract that ruthless, deadly yet sexy Russian model. However, he was very very well known to be able to hold a grudge. Justin Hammer could testify that, if he didn’t spend 90% of the time avoiding Clint.

So, what did Loki Borson do to enrage him so? Well, let’s just say it involves one sexy Russian, a drunk dark-haired Norwegian and an equally drunk Clint Barton. While Loki did not exactly pissed Clint off by kissing or making out with his Russian girlfriend _(or was it still friends with benefit at that time?)_ , he was not making a good impression as well when he started kissing Clint instead. Natasha _(truth to be told, he never see her drunk before),_ on the other hand, thought it was a great idea to take a picture of the two models kissing.

He was so _NOT_ into Loki.

Even though the Norwegian proved to be a really talented kisser.

And now, looking at Tony making out with Loki was making him nauseous. It did not help much when his brain tried supplying him with how awesome Loki tasted before, how his tongue shyly roamed his mouth and how he puckered his distractingly pink lips everytime after a kiss.

Good gosh, he was definitely not drunk enough for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.


	5. Maria Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks and Borsons are rivals in business.
> 
> And apparently in other aspects as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU where the Starks are still alive.
> 
> [updated] I forgot the last part of this chapter. Now added.

As the wife of a famous inventor, engineer and businessman, Howard Stark and mother to one equally famous son, Tony Stark, nothing seems to faze her anymore. Watching her son making out with Loki Borson, the youngest son of her husband’s biggest rival really wasn’t a big deal.

Not for her.

But that did not mean she approved of the relationship. Oh no, far from it. It wasn’t only his relation with her husband’s biggest and long-time rival, nor was it just the stupidly cliché Romeo and Juliet thing the young couple seemed to go for. _Romeo and Juliet was so 16 th century for crying out loud! _However, the one reason why she hated the young Borson was because the raven-haired beauty stole her cocky, endearingly flirtious and precious son away.

Her baby boy whom she raised single-handedly due to an absent father; her baby boy who grew up in his father’s shadow but managed to triumph in an early age; her baby boy who was now making out with the young Borson on the dance floor.

Maria Stark was a woman with a force not to be trifled with. So when she moved to the dance floor and stalked towards the young couple, no one expects her to pull and twist the billionaire’s ear.

“M-Mom!” Tony shrieked as he stumbled towards his mother.

“It’s 5 minutes past your curfew, young man.” Without a falter, Maria Stark pulled Tony towards his bedroom, unfazed by the jaw-dropped expressions and some sniggers of her guest.

“But mooooom~” Tony whined and blushed in embarrassment. This was not supposed to happen in front of the love of his life.

It only took her 5 minutes to drag her son back to his bedroom and tuck him in.

It also took Tony Stark only 5 minutes to go back to HIS party and drag HIS Loki back into HIS bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you think about my Maria Stark?


	6. Frigga Borson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga might or might not be a seer in her previous incarnation. But that does not stop her from being an overprotective mother.

Frigga was seated with her husband and the Starks when the announcement was made. She smirked at the indignant protests by the men and chuckled at Maria’s action. She laughed aloud 5 minutes later at Anthony for dragging her youngest away, the younger of the pair spluttered with embarrassment.

Frigga was a force to be reckoned with. She saw and predicted the inevitable during the very moment the two met. Their love sparked so bright, she wondered how those present _(all Borsons and Starks except Maria Stark. Women’s instinct.)_ could miss that.

She was the one who threatened Anthony five months ago when they just started _(Loki is the ultimate momma’s boy)_. Maria was wise not to do the same to her Loki but approached her instead.

However, that does not mean she disapprove their relationship. She saw how Tony made her youngest smile and laughed. He chased away the shadow under Loki’s eyes effortlessly, even though it took her almost forever to do that.

So, as long as her son was happy and Anthony kept his promise, she will be contended to sit back and give them her blessings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I am back!


	7. Bonus: Odin Borson and Howard Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fathers. Typical of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd and have yet to check both this chapter and the previous one. Any mistakes found do point it out. Thank you~

Both the head of the Borson and Stark had their mind blown at Tony _(Anthony)’s_ announcement. Odin almost strangled Howard for siring the ‘get’ that took his precious youngest away _(despite their previous fallout, Odin genuinely loves his kids, but terrible at showing it)_. Howard, on the other hand, almost strangled his goddamn son for the PR nightmare _(and the fact that Odin almost killed him)_.

He was also impressed with Tony. How could he not when the younger Borson is the rare specimen of the best 3-in-1 ever? That brain, that look and that _ass._

Unfortunately, he said that aloud _(he murmured but still….)_ judging by Odin’s furious glare. It was enough for him to get the hell away lest he wanted a black eye or a hole in his heart from the handgun Odin usually carries around. Frigga’s somewhat cheerful smile, however, made him want to leave the planet altogether.

 _Heh._ Time for the transportation technology research to Mars then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've technically finished the whole fic so here's the last chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
